


Sam Manson Pays

by DannyPhantom69



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Multi, Slutty Sam Manson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPhantom69/pseuds/DannyPhantom69
Summary: Sam Manson uses her body to pay for Danny and Tucker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Lord Dominik's picture of Sam outside the dinner.

Sam Manson was a goth with her black hair tied up in a ponytail. Her purple eyes matching her lipstick. Her top held her C cup tits and her skirt held her clean shaven pussy. She was friends with two boys: a technology obsessed African American with glasses named Tucker Foley, her other friend was the pale son of Ghost hunters but both were bullied by the captain of the football team and the vice principal.

Sam knew that both of her friends tormentors lusted after her and she knew that neither one wanted money, both wanted her and so she would grant them her body if they left her friends alone.


	2. Lancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam pays Lancer to bring up Danny's and Tucker's grades.

William Lancer was an overweight bald vice principal of Casper High. He loved the power and respect that came from the position . He also used it to torment certain students and protect the bullies. 

As the last period of the day ended, he was alone in his office when he heard a knock on the door . There was Sam Manson and wanting to discuss issues with her friends, he closed the door. The goth knew that he was looking down her top.

"What can I do for you, Ms.Manson?" Edward asked her.

"You can raise their grades and stop giving them detention every single day".Sam replied to the VP.

"Why wouldn't I punish Mr.Fenton and Mr.Foley, Ms.Manson? Asked the educator.

"I'll give you reasons" Sam said has she pulled her top off letting her C cup tits out.

"I'm liking your reasons" said Lancer as he began to fondle them the way he was playing with her breasts.

"I'm not entirely convince that I should give Mr.Foley or Mr. Fenton a break maybe I need oral persuasion" he said as he pointed to his dick.

Sam dropped to her knees and undid his pants to let the cock out before she started to suck on it. Her tounge licking the tip before she started to take him in her mouth. Her purple lipstick started to cover the cock


End file.
